Life in a Day
by The Original Nightcrawler
Summary: Bobby Drake, a young X-Man, a funny guy, a great hero. He is alone on this very special mission to save all of mutant kind.


Life in a Day

**Life in a Day**

****

A story by The Original Nightcrawler

"My name is Bobby Drake, and I am a mutant," I spoke out to the audience. They clapped and cheered for me. I felt like I was at an AA meeting. "It all started when I was very young, I never told my parents. Instead, a kind man found me and took me into his house. I am not a deformed mutant, or one whose powers are obvious. In fact, I have learned to control them and most humans believe me as one of them. I don't want to hide anymore."

I stepped down while the audience cheered. I stretched and sat down next to my friend Kurt Wagner. He is a mutant too, only, his mutations are a little more obvious then mine. He raised his hand to go next, but instead of getting up and walking up there, he squinted his eyes. A loud bamf and a cloud of purple smoke replaced where his blue furry body was sitting.

He ended up right in back of the podium and started to talk. I didn't listen. I looked around and was very conscious of my surroundings. I was here because the Friends of Humanity were supposed to strike here tonight. Inside information from the head of FoH. He didn't do it on purpose, but my friend Jean has ways of "extracting" it from him.

I looked around and saw Logan leaning against the wall in the back. He lit a cigarette and puffed some smoke in, and released it in Warrens face. Logan, alias Wolverine, was a mutant, just like me, just like Kurt, just like Warren. We were all part of an elite crime fighting team called the X-Men. Another member who I personally haven't come to know well, was Jonathan Starsmore, aka, Chamber. He was keeping it bright in the back.

Kurt finished and popped on next to me. "How did I do, mein freund?" he asked me. I waved my hand in front of my face implying that Kurts smoke smelled horrible. It did, it was like sulfur.

"I wasn't listening, I was keeping my eyes peeled. Nothings happening, but no doubt that it will," I whispered. The man next to me had unusually large ears, I thought he might have heard. No use in alarming the people yet. It wasn't a fact that FoH was going to strike, but it was "an idea in the making." That's what Jean told us when she debriefed us.

"Vell, das good. I am going to check outside ok? I'll keep the perimeter safe. If anything happens, I'll port in, k?"

"Good idea. Tell Logan and then go," I rushed him. He teleported to Logan. Logan looked pissed that he had done that. Believe me, I would to, it scares the living daylights out of me. Just last week, he popped up right in front of me to ask me if I wanted a drink of water, and I froze him up.

He was ok. A couple of hairs lost here and there, but no biggie. Logan looked gruff, but he pointed to the door and mumbled something. I guess he had heard our conversation, he has great hearing.

Logan plugged his nose and went on puffing his cigarette. I looked toward the podium and saw something that was just incredible. This beautiful girl was up and she was speaking. I started to listen.

"…was mad. I hurt the kid, he had a right to be mad… The town vanished me, and it led me to a life of crime. I eventually got caught, but with my powers, nothing could hold me. As easy as they had brought me in, I was back in the streets. They didn't know how to stop me, they just hoped I would stop myself.

"Eventually I did, but it was all because of the X-Men. I was robbing a bank and on the news I saw this young man slip by the screen. It said they were protecting some unfortunate woman from being fried by this thing. I put down the money, teleported out of there and started to help people.

"At first it was small things, like getting cats from trees. It was usually only in New York City. Then I realized, there are super heroes all over New York, they need them more around the world, so I stared my journey. I went around the world, helping people or animals. I saved the Mona Ground Iguana from being extinct! I teleported all over the world, England, France, Japan and I helped a small amount almost everywhere. I slowly gained fighting talent and eventually, when I got to Japan, I got a teacher. Now I help many people."

"Even humans?" a man in the back yelled. I turned around to see some old fat guy with a beer can yelling.

"Yes..." she started. She didn't get to finish because the beer can somehow found its way to her forehead.

"Humans hate us you stupid woman, why help them!" he yelled at her, smirking. I stood up.

"The fight for equality. I am not using barbaric methods like you, slaying humans here and there, I am using a more civilized approach and fighting the common enemy, thieves, crooks and terrorists. As long as they are doing bad, I will fight them, be it human or mutant!" she yelled back. It was very forceful. The man was about to say something else but guns fired and hit the walls.

A cloud of purple smoke burst right in front of me and Kurt was wheezing. "They… are… 'ere…" he puffed out. Wolverine had already begun to battle. His claws were outstretched fully and Warren was flapping his wings behind him. Angel flew upwards above the FoH members and flew away.

"Ice up, Herr Drake," Nightcrawler said, springing into action. He flung his body into action. I wasn't scared in the least, this was all old for me. I have been crime fighting since I was sixteen. I felt my body tremble and I looked down. My body had turned from flesh and bones to pure, clean, goose bump cold ice.

I aimed my arms at the ground and was instantly lifted by the ice being made under my feet. I slid into several guys and froze a couple more. There were tons of them, and they were all aiming at us. Motorcycles flew by and fired bullets at me. I made ice shields as fast as I could and soon enough, all I could see was the frozen water all around me.

I bursted out and surveyed the scenes. Wolverine was slashing at guns with his left hand and punching with his right. Angel had come back to battle and was dropping beer bottles onto the people below. All I could see of Chamber was flashing yellow light that swept people off their feet.

I frantically searched for Nightcrawler, but I couldn't see him. I slid above the FoH members and looked. It was getting too risky, too many bullets were flying my way. I jumped down and made an ice bat. I knocked one guy down, and the bat cracked into billions of tiny ice pieces. I turned around and spread my fingers out. I made an ice block, and people were stuck inside.

I smiled at the ugly faces captured in the ice and turned around. A bottle was right in front of my face and it burst on my head. I heard a crack ad fell on the ground. I closed my eyes and slowly started to fall asleep. I felt the ground hit below me. I was cold and my mind was blank.

"Stay avay from zee light!" a voice boomed in my ears. It gave me a headache, but I slowly opened my eyes. A blurry blue figure stared at me and was slapping me in the face.

"Zere you are. Get up!" he screamed, but it was too late. Somebody had already hit him over the head and grabbed me. I was being dragged, but I couldn't do a thing to stop it. My body ached and my head pounded. I felt warmth and slowly my ice body turned back into flesh and bones.

I couldn't stay awake. I slowly drifted back to sleep. The last thing I heard was screams of a woman being raped and killed.

I slowly opened my eyes. I drop of blood dripped into my eye. I pulled my hand and I heard a clanging. I tried again, but my hand wouldn't budge. I looked up and my hands were chained to the wall. I looked at my feet to see them chained as well. I was up against the wall. Boy, this hurt so much.

"Bobby? Hey, Bobby, are you ok?" I soft voice whispered into my ear. I turned and was face to face with Warren. His wings flapped back and forth, like they were trying to escape.

"Warren, where are we?" I asked him yanking on the chains. I sharp pain hit my wrist. I looked up and it was limp and frail. It must be broken.

"We are in some chamber… I don't know exactly where we are, and neither do the X-Men. The FoH were smart enough to figure out we have bugs on in our clothes. They caught Chamber too and a bunch of the mutants from the seminar," Warren said, pointing around the room with his wings.

I looked around and saw that old man who was picking the fight with the girl. I saw others I knew. There was Chamber, sitting in the corner. He was still unconscious and was breathing heavily.

"Hey, anybody have any power that can get us the hell out of here?" Warren yelled out at the group. There were some moans and groans, but one person spoke out.

"Wouldn't do us any good," he softly spoke.

"Whys that?" I asked him. I yanked on the chains with my good hand, but it sill hurt like a devil.

"Cause, this room, it saps all of our powers…" he groaned crankily. I tested this. I thought about icing up, but that shudder didn't come, and neither did the ice. "I don't know how bird boy here still has his wings, but the rest of us are sapped dry."

Warren looked at me puzzled. I squinted my eyes for awhile and released them to show my power wasn't working. "He's right… sadly"

Jonathan rustled in the corner and his eyes fluttered. His head was bleeding a lot. "Jon, you ok?" Warren asked from across the room. He spoke to me in my mind.

"Yea, a little scrape here an' there, nothing that won heal" He rustled about but couldn't move. His light was still shining, and he was talking in my head. How did that work out? He must still have his power.

"Quick, Chamber, blast off your…"I started but his light faded. He looked at me blankly and he couldn't talk. The light was still there, but barely, just enough to cover what ever was under it. That meant I still had a little bit of my power. I tried again. I hadn't noticed before, but a slight stream of ice trickled from my finger tips.

"Too many people here, they can't siphon out all of the powers, so I guess they let you have yours Warren, because wings don't do anyone any good in this situation," I thought. Must have been what happened, made sense. I kept trying to freeze my locks, but my powers aren't strong enough.

"Hope the X-Men get here soon," Angel whined. He sounded so snobby just then, but then again, he is just a snobby little rich boy. I looked at the door and I heard an oomph. Something was happening out there and I couldn't see. I tried to peer through the bars but I could see nothing.

"Hey, Angel, fly up and look through the bars, something is going down," I told him. Angel looked at me as if her were tired, but he did it anyway. I knew he would. He flapped his wings and looked through the bars.

"Hey guys, said you needed a super hero," a soft feminine voice cried through the bars. There was a dangling of keys and Warren looked down at me.

"It's that girl who saved the endangered species…" Warren spoke, sounding very surprised. He stopped and floated back down to the ground. The door burst open and she stepped through.

"Hey fellahs how are you?" she excitingly said. She peered at the fat man in the corner. "Pfft, "Why are you helping people?"" he mocked. She laughed and looked at me. "You're the guy I saw in the picture that inspired me. You slipped by the camera and smiled. I am Elsewhere, well, that's the codename I use. My real names Sarah Kingston."

She smiled at me and unlocked my chains. "I'll get out there and stop any of the guards from coming," I informed her. She wasn't listening. She went on the Angel and unlocked his chain.

I rubbed my hurt wrist and iced up. Man did I look good. I walked into the hallway and there were already tons of people coming in through the narrow hallway. I made a thick wall and hoped that it held. I kept making it thicker, so they couldn't get through. They were shooting and shooting. They would get me in no time. It was getting so think that I was backed up against the wall. Anymore and I would be in my own ice.

I was stuck. This was it for me, they are going to put me on ice. I closed my eyes. I heard a blast and blocks of ice hit my face. They must have shot me and it was springing up at me. I looked down and saw my legs still in tact. I heard another blast and looked toward the hallway. All the guys were down.

"Man, your getting to be such a pussy!" Chamber spoke to me in my mind. He snickered and walked over the bodies. I followed him, and so did all of the people.

"Can anyone make and exit really easy?" I asked all of them. A couple stepped forward, but one looked the most promising. He was surrounded by a blue light. He smiled and all the blue light went to his hand. He punched the wall and we were out.

It turned out we were on the second floor, so I made a nice ice slide down for everyone. One by one they slid downward. I smiled and was about to go down when something strange hit me. Something was telling me not to go. I turned around and saw them dragging Sarah off. She had been hit and was bleeding hard. More were coming after me.

"Not today boys. You are skating on thin ice," I punned. I put a thin a layer of ice in front of their feet and they slid down the slide. I ran slid after her but the guys had taken a sharp left. I slid past them and had to turn around. They were gone. I can't have the girl of my dreams just, go away. I saw a door shut. I hurried to it, but I heard a blast. The door burst back open and streams of yellow light followed not far behind. I ran toward the blast, but was taken aback when a second blast shot out of the doorway.

I pressed my back against the wall and peered into the room. Chamber was in there blasting the place. I looked at the ground and saw all five men slowly rolling around. Sarah was next to one of them with her foot on top of the mans head.

Chamber looked at me and said "Thank me later for helping your girlfriend."

"What? How did you…" I started, but he gave me an answer before I could finish.

"It's kinda obvious. Let's get out of here," he yelled. Sarah got up and ran toward the doorway. He foot wasn't even through the door when gun shots exploded at her. Blood streaked toward me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. I quickly iced up the doorway.

"Only a little nick," she gasped clutching her arm. Blood was trickling down her shirt. She tore a piece of it off and tied the cut tightly. I smiled at her, and then looked away. I was looking for an exit. There were no doors, no vents, nothing. This was just an empty room. I heard a blast and the force shot me backwards. I fell on my butt and slid toward my iced up doorway. I slowly rolled over and got up to see a gaping hole into another room.

"An exit…" Chamber pointed out, smiling.

"Are you ok Sarah?" I asked her looking at the gash in her arm.

"Call me Elsewhere… it took me ages to think up that name, I need it to be used," she told me. I nodded and we went through the hole. Chamber took another shot at the adjacent wall, but this time when it crumbled in, it revealed a board of people sitting around a desk. They looked astonished and the men at the head screamed for everyone to get out.

"Well well well, a party! How come I wasn't invited?" I asked, sliding toward them. I managed to freeze one to the ground, and the door shut.

"What's this all about fellahs?" Chamber asked them. They looked petrified that he was talking in their heads.

"Tell them nothing!" the man who was frozen to the ground yelled. He struggled to get out, but all he did was fall on the ground. I looked at Chamber and he spoke to me.

"I am going to blast the door, let them out. We can talk to that guy," he said pointing to the man stuck on the ground. I nodded and he shot a couple blasts right at the door and them men rushed out screaming. I walked slowly to the leader of the pack and glared at him.

"This is for setting your stupid little Ku Klux Klan freaks out to get us!" I screamed. I bat slowly formed in my right hand. I swung at him and it cracked on his head. He fell down and started bleeding.

"Uh… I'll never tell you…" he began, but ice crystal shot out of my hand and pinned his shirt to the ground. I then froze his hand and it was plastered to the cement floor.

"Tell us what buddy?" Chamber asked him. I looked around the room and saw a board. I started walking up to it. Chamber was dealing with him, I thought, might as well see what I can dig up from this room. Elsewhere looked at me and started walking toward me.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. I ignored her and looked upward. I saw a board and it had written on it in large letters "Project Antarctica." I looked at it curiously and pointed it out to Elswhere.

"Oh, that's nothing! That's our project one helping the poor, the human poor!" the man yelled from behind me. I knew he had to be kidding. I heard a crackle and then a voice coming from the table. I turned around and a speaker phone was sitting in the center.

"Sir, all of the mutants are out. Also, your helicopter is waiting at the pad to take you down to Antarctica. I squat team is being sent down now to escort you. They are almost their," the strong voice crackled over the speaker. Elsewhere grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward Chamber. She grabbed his hand and a queasy feeling hit my stomach.

I felt like I was about to barf. I looked up and only saw swirls of flashing green and red light. I dropped to my knees and found myself in a dark blank baseball field. I closed my eyes, and then opened them again. I looked up and saw Elsewhere. Now I understand her name.

"Oh, that hurt a lot. Couldn't you have made a little easier on my stomach? Ow…" Chamber complained. He looked up at Elsewhere and her hand was right above his head. He grabbed it pulled to get back up. She offered it to me and I grabbed hers.

"Wow, you are light," she complimented. I smiled and looked at Chamber.

"What are we going to do?" I asked ripping off my shirt. It was already too torn for repair.

"Well, first things first, we need to get to Antarctica and fast. The Black Birds totaled from our last mission, so that wont be of use. Chances are, there helicopter is gonna land within… um… I dunno, from what I see of it, another 2 hours," Chamber said. Elsewhere looked astonished.

"What? No way! Nothing could make it that fast…" she stopped as a helicopter flew past our heads at a very fast speed.

"That helicopter is made for speed. Most people don't use them because they are terribly uncomfortable, but the military uses it if they need to get someplace fast," Chamber informed us.

"We don't have anything that goes remotely that fast! How are we going to get there?" I screamed. I made and ice baseball and flung it at the cage.

"Well…" Elsewhere came in. I looked at her and smiled. Chamber looked uninformed.

"She can teleport, and from what she said at the seminar, she can teleport far!" I told him. I smiled and she looked back at me worried.

"The thing is… I could travel halfway around the world, by myself, and that hurts. I could never go that far with a passenger, but Antarctica is only a quarter way… Now, I could manage one, but 2… I don't think I could pull it off," she quivered. What are we going to do, I thought. I guess Chamber would have to go with her.

"Well Iceman, you have the experience, all I've got is power… Plus, ice stays frozen down there, you'd be real useful" Chamber said. He was right. I didn't want to go, but I had to.

"Then it's settled you guys. Iceman, we should get going," Elsewhere told me. She grabbed my hands and I looked into her eyes. They were beautiful blue eyes. None I had ever seen before. I wanted to kiss her right then, but that would be really weird. I smiled and she smiled back. She closed her eyes like she was concentrating.

"See ya Bobby!" Chamber called as the green light came again. It flashed by my eyes and my stomach started to turn again. I couldn't feel my hands, but I knew they were clasped tightly on Sarah's. I took a deep breath, but all I couldn't get any air. I sniffed the air and it smelled like burning coal. Just as I was about to faint it disappeared as quickly as it had come. I dropped to my knees again. I could feel Sarah's cold hands as she too collapsed onto the ground. I felt snow beneath my knees. We had made it.

I slowly put my hands in the snow. I pushed up and looked up into the dark black sky. Wherever we were, it was night. Sarah shuttered and slowly got up.

"Oh, it's cold…" she stuttered. I thought about it, and then remember my back up costume. I grabbed it out of my backpack.

"Wear this, its insulated," I told her. I handed her the suit and she embraced it and quickly put it on. She looked a lot warmer. I looked around at where we were. Antarctica is not a foreign place to me, I came here on my vacations a lot. It's nice, well, for me. I iced up and picked up a handful of snow. I sniffed it and dropped it back down. "Ah, home sweet home!"

I picked up Elsewhere and made an ice slide under ice. I place her behind me so she would slide down in back of me. I tried to think of the best place to set up camp in Antarctica. The center had a science preserve, I'll start there. I didn't know exactly where I was, but as I looked around I recognized a huge mountain. We weren't far off from the science center. In fact, it would take us five minutes to get there with my speed.

I made a fast drop and swooped back up. I looked back and saw her. She looked frightened. In a way, I guess I was too. She was so beautiful. Her hair was flowing behind her like a soft blonde river of hair. I looked back in front and made a sharp turn. I could see the science center and it looked like it was hopping with people.

I stopped and jumped off the slide onto the soft snow. Sarah followed, but mistepped and was about to fall. I caught her right before she hit the ground.

"You ok?" I asked her. She was breathing heavily.

"Fine, fine. Thank you," she gave me a soft smile that melted my heart like ice in hell. I looked back and concentrated on the task ahead. I trudged in the snow forward. Several large men exited the scientific lab in black coats. Oh no, I thought, we'll never get in. Then I thought about it. What about teleportation?

"Can you teleport us in there?" I asked her turning back. Her eyes glimmered from the snow.

"Um… well, there is always the risk of teleporting into a solid object, so unless we can see inside, I can't"

"Damn it! Alright then…" I looked around and saw an entrance in the back. Everyone was exiting in the front and piling on snow mobiles. "Teleport us behind there," I told her. She grabbed my hand and we were there faster then I had expected.

I taped the door. It was hard metal. There was no way I could use my power to get in. I was about to turn around t ask her but she already teleported us in before I opened my mouth.

It was a dark black stairway. It must have led to the basement. I walked down slowly, slipping here and there. I finally made it down. I turned around to see Sarah right behind me. She grasped my belt and I felt her trembling. We walked forwards and I saw stairs leading up to a door. I could hear loud booming voices coming from up their. We walked up slowly, each step as if we were getting closer to death.

That's how I would put it. Odds are we weren't going to get out. Sarah's trembles got more and more vigorous with each step. I grabbed her hand and turned around.

"Sarah, you don't have to do this. I have been fighting since I was fifteen, I'll do this alone…" I reassured her. She looked into my eyes and started to cry.

"You were the reason I became what I am. I won't let you down… I won't let you go alone. Bobby, we haven't known each other for long, but I love you. I can't let you go alone…" she sobbed. My eyes started to tear. They froze on my cheek. I unfroze myself and kissed her. I held her as she fell deep and deeper into my arms. This kiss wasn't a normal kiss like something I would do with my girlfriend, this was love, and I knew it.

I hugged her close to my cold body. She took her lips from mine and laid her cheek on my chest. I slowly rested my head on her and rubbed her back. She stopped trembling. She looked up and me, with her eyes pouring with tears.

"Let's go…" she said. I knew she didn't want to do this, but I knew her love for me overcame that fear of dying. We walked up the stairs holding each other. I looked at her and kissed her once more. I lifted my leg. It was trembling in the cold damp wind. I forced it forwards and the door slammed wide open.

Men with machine guns were everywhere. They hadn't noticed we were in the doorway because it was so dark, so I took this advantage. I spread my fingers and froze the air some men were located, they were trapped in a cube of ice. I quickly spread the floor with ice and slid forward toward a crowd of men. I punched them out one by one. One hit me in the back with his gun, so I fell to the ground.

I laid on the ground thinking this was it. They would shoot me. I froze the ground and one flipped over and knocked the other two down. They had a perfect amount of time to shoot me, why didn't they? They hesitated.

I got up quickly and looked to see Elsewhere flying back and forth, kicking as hard as a horse. She punched out two men. I aimed my hands at the ground and was lifted up by a large sheet of ice. I skated forward and made a small jump. I kicked off the ground and sprung upwards. I was high in the air flying toward a crown of people. I landed and knocked them all down.

A bullet wisped past my ear and other thunked right by me. I pushed off the ground and flipped my body over. I landed right on the face of another guy. More fires were taken at me. One placed itself in my arm and I flew forward onto the body's I had just knocked out. I grasped my arm and turned around to see loads of people coming in. They fired more shots and hit all around me.

I grabbed one of the body's I laid on and put it in front of me. They stopped firing and yelled at me to get up. I looked to my side and saw Sarah knocked out, being carried by the soldiers. I shot some icicles at them but the other men were already making their way toward me. They kicked me hard in the balls and I dropped the man I was holding. I fell and was caught by one of the soldiers.

The last thing I remember was being struck by cold hard metal in the face. I fell unconscious.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was on some type of a bed. Not very comfortable. I looked around and saw bars, perfectly parallel from each other. I must be in jail. My eyes focused and I saw I was in a type of jail. The room was all bright white. I got up slowly and looked around the room. Where's Sarah, I thought.

"Sarah! Sarah! Where are you?" I yelled out into the corridor.

"Here, I am in the cell next to yours…" she responded. I saw her hand peer out through the bars of the next cell. I ran over to them and cusped them in mine. They felt cold and damp. "Your hands are nice and warm."

"Where are we?" I asked her. She looked around and shrugged.

"Its cold, I'd say we are in the basement," she guessed. She held my hands tighter as an army man walked by. He glared at us and laughed. Then he moved on laughing harder the farther he got away.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked her. I thought about it. There has to be someway to get out.

"I don't know. My power doesn't work, my guess is, neither does yours," she said. She pulled my hands closer to her and hugged them. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't mind, as long as I was with her.

"Hey you two, break up. The boss wants to see you," a gruff man barked. He took out his bat and lifted it toward the sky. I twisted my hands upwards blocking the hit from Sarah. Whack! It hit hard and my hand got really red.

"Are you alright?" she asked very worried. She twisted my hands to get a look.

"Fine…" I lied, "we need to let go now…" She let go and the doors opened. The large man put a large metallic crown on my head. He proceeded and slapped one on Sarah's head, very hard. I growled and he snickered. We followed him to a large metallic door. It opened up and we were in the dark damp corridor that we came in.

I saw the door we entered and turned forward. We marched up the stairs and went into the now half frozen room that we fought in. The gruff man slipped on the ice but caught his balance but taking Sarah down instead. She fell down hard and cracked the ice. I picked her up and kicked the big guy in the shin.

He slipped and fell. He took out his gun and pointed it and me. I shut my eyes and got ready for a blast.

"Stop you imbecile!" an old man cried. It was the guy I froze to the ground at the FoH headquarters.

"Sorry boss," he whispered retreating back downstairs. The old man looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Bobby Drake, Sarah Jacobs, I am Jordan… that's all you need to know. I let you come up here because I heard you, Bobby Drake, are an X-Man. I wanted you to get a front row seat to the killing spree of a lifetime… and I don't even have to leave this chair," he chuckled. He picked up an icicle that was pointing upwards and cracked it off its base.

He looked at me and held it tightly. He raised it like a bat and swung full force at my face. It hit me hard and I fell to the ground. Sarah caught me before my knees hit the floor. I started to bleed.

"That, Mr. Drake was for before," he cried out. He took a step back and sat down on his chair. "You know who is doing all this for me "Bobby." This is really going to make you crack up. I mean the irony! It's… its," he couldn't finish the sentence. He was laughing to hard. He pushed a large red button next to him and spoke into a speaker.

"Bring Mr. Farmhill down to the lab please. Tell him its time…" he said cynically. He looked at me and spat. I got up and ran at him screaming. I blast of fires hit my arm and I fell to the ground groaning. I started to get up, but it hurt way too much.

I looked up with my blurry site and saw five, maybe six men in black coats come in. They were holding a boy, much younger then I. He was crying and sobbing. His tears were sticking to his face.

I heard muffled voices, and then the boy was loaded onto a chair. I heard a voice right next to me. It was Sarah.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Please answer me!" she screamed in my ear. I was slowly drifting away. I looked up at the crying boy and he looked to me and started to sob even harder.

I looked back toward Sarah and she kissed me like we had not seen each other for years. She kissed me like a lover would. I loved her more then anything else, for her, I'd fight to stay alive.

I placed my good arm on the metal floor and pushed up on it. I slowly got up to my knees and then I managed to float upwards. I shook my head and started listening to the Jordan.

"Bobby, meet your… how should I put this… your brother," Jordan spoke pointing to the sobbing boy. I have no brothers. "Well, technically your brother. We found him off the shores of some island on our boat ride down. He was ranting about a man who was genetically slicing genes like mad. Mr. Sinister. We were about to kill him, but his power proved worthy of even the FoH. He had the power the exploded DNA, to detonate the blueprints of life, and he could do it on certain DNA.

"Be it dog DNA, cat DNA, human DNA, he could explode whatever type he wanted as long as he had a blood sample. That got us to thinking… what about mutant DNA. We did some test's, thus the mutants downstairs, and it proved right. He could destroy as many mutants in a room without harming a single human.

"And then I thought, if we could enhance his powers some how, and use it on the world, the earth would be rid of mutant scum!"

"You're willing to kill all those people because you're scared of the unknown!" Sarah yelled in my ear. Boy, it hurt. I shook it off and looked up at him bleeding. I spit blood at his shoes then got up.

"I hate people like you… your no better then any other mutant terrorist…" I yelled at him. He looked at my blood and picked it up with his fingers. He went over to the boy and spread my blood all over his face. He wept and dropped his head.

"Your blood just destroyed mutant life…" he told me. He started to laugh but I couldn't let him get away. I had an idea. I slowly pick up a shard of ice and held it in my hands. I threw it but not hard enough. It cracked on his chest and he fell backwards. Then Sarah did something I never would have thought. She smashed her head up against the wall and the crown broke off.

She teleported behind one of the guards, grabbed their gun, and rushed toward Jordan. She fired bullets and a couple caught Jordan in the arm and he flew backwards. I watched Sarah as she screamed bloody murder. She ran toward me for my protection, but on her way she was hit by millions of bullets. I went to catch her but she fell on the ground and I grabbed her. I picked her up and held her in my arms. She was dead… a bullet managed to get her in the head.

This hurt more then the bullet. I knew this girl for under twenty four hours, and yet she meant more to me then my life. I cried on her and kissed her repeatedly, like I was expecting her to wake up. She never would. I yelled and picked up the gun she held in her hand. I fired it at the guards. They didn't know what hit him.

I got up and charged at my supposed brother. The machine was rumbling like it was about to start. I felt Jordan in the head and smeared his blood all over my hand. I rubbed the boys face with it and lifted his head up.

"How precise can you get with DNA?" I asked him shaking his head. He looked at me and cried. I slapped him and he looked horrified.

"I… pretty precise…" he muttered.

"Well, get as precise on that bastards DNA as you can, make him fry!" I yelled at the boy.

"Well, I still have a trail of your blood… I might kill you. I'll try not to, but I can't promise it won't happen."

"Well, do your best…" I began. Shots fired around my head and clanged on the metal. The machine rumbled farther and all of a sudden, this beautiful white light came from the boy's body. He screamed and the white light expanded. It expanded fast. It went over me and the blast sent me flying back. I felt a little queasy and then skin on my hand popped open like a bubble. I grabbed it and yelled. Then I fell unconscious.

I sat on the couch laughing at the television set. It's been about twenty four hours since that night. I was still sad, but I was trying to remedy that.

"Gutentagen mein friend," Kurt greeted me, popping up in front of the television set. I motioned him to move out of the way, but he stood his ground.

"Move!" I finally yelled.

"'Here brother is avake," he told me. I didn't really want to see my brother. I never met him, it would just be awkward. Kurt grabbed my broken wrist and purple smoke clouded around me. I was in the hospital room. I heard a bamf from my left and all I saw was purple smoke. The elf left me.

"Um… hey…" I said uneasily. He sat up and looked away from me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… let's cut to the chase, this is uneasy for you, I understand. I am your long lost son or brother, or whatever, part of you. I didn't ask to be, in fact, without your blood I wouldn't be here. Four bloods were mixed in my gene pool, and only two of them I know. Yours and this human lady who broke me out and brought me up. I am telling you this, because I know you don't want me here"

"No…" I started.

"Hey, stop the phoniness. I'd rather be with my mom ok… but she is dead. I lived on an unchartered island, with my mom, Isabella. She saved me from Sinister. She was killed by those humans for taking up a mutant child. I was brought back, and they made me do all this… I saved your life… I wouldn't have been this hurt, I could have let you die… but you're a part of me, I can feel you. I used all my strength to get your DNA out of my mind, and I did it, almost…" the boy smiled blankly, "By the way, my name is Darius, Darius Farmhill…"


End file.
